Linda Fetters
Linda Fetters (also known as Linda Fetters-Howard) is a former Hollywood stuntwoman who appeared as the three-breasted feline dancer on Nimbus III in . She performed stunts together with William Shatner whom she attacked and who threw her into a water tank and was coordinated by stunt coordinator Glenn R. Wilder. Fetters-Howard remembered her part in Star Trek V as a unique experience and was impressed that six make-up artists exclusively worked on her character. Her entire body was covered with airbrushed special effects make-up, she had claws on her hands and feet, a wig and tail made from Human hair, a full face mask, and contact lenses which were made to resemble the eyes of a cat. One technician was on set to bring in and remove her contact lenses which she were only allowed to wear for twenty minutes because of a possible damage to her eyes. Fetters-Howard started her day at 2 A. M. and it took about six hours to complete her make-up and costume and at the end of the day it was removed in two hours. (Linda Fetters-Howard) In , a trading card from Rittenhouse Archives including Fetters-Howard's autograph and image from Star Trek V was released as part of the set "The Complete Star Trek Movies". http://www.wixiban.com/images/movcompl/a04.jpg Fetters-Howard was born in Memphis, Tennessee and is married to actor , who was previously married to TOS guest star Louise Sorel, since . A member of the SAMP (Stuntwomen's Association of Motion Pictures), she worked as president for the organization between 1994 and 1996 and is a honorary member today. http://www.stuntwomen.com/active/faqs/faqs.php Fetters-Howard is also a contributing member to "Women in Film" and is supporting animal rights organizations together with her husband. Prior to her work on Star Trek V, she worked as stuntwoman on films such as the comedy Not For Publication (1984), the fantasy comedy The Dirt Bike Kid (1985), the comedy Paramedics (1988, with Christopher McDonald, Ray Walston, and Sally Kellerman), the horror film Spellbinder (1988, with stunts by Doug and Eliza Coleman and Melodee M. Spevack), the action film L.A. Bounty (1989, with stunts by Bob Bralver, Bob Minor, and Branscombe Richmond), and the thriller Freeway Maniac (1989, with Gary Wayton). Further stunt performances include the horror thriller After Midnight (1989, along with Sandy Berumen-Justus, Simone Boisseree, Paula Moody, Pat Romano, and Patricia Tallman), the action sequel Another 48 Hrs. (1989, stunt coordinated by Allan Graf), ' action comedy Men at Work (1990), the horror comedy Mom (1991), the action adventure The Rocketeer (1991), the horror film Alligator II: The Mutation (1991, with Richard Lynch and Brock Peters and stunts by Gene LeBell, Dennis Madalone, B.J. Davis, and Christopher Doyle), the comedy The Nutt House (1992), the drama Boiling Point (1993), 's comic adaptation Batman Forever (1995), the action thriller Money Train (1995), the horror thriller The Relic (1997, with stunts by Jophery C. Brown and Denney Pierce), the comedy Gone Fishin' (1997), the thriller Hush (1998, with Maria R. Kelly), and the television drama A Vow to Cherish (1999). Beside doubling for actresses such as , , , , , , , and , Fetters-Howard also performed stunts in television series such as Crime Story (1986, with Bill Smitrovich, Bill Campbell, and Danny Goldring), Rescue 911, The Flash, Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), Sledge Hammer, Family Matters, General Hospital, The Young and the Restless, and 's Twin Peaks (1991, with Mädchen Amick, Richard Beymer, Ray Wise, and Wendy Robie). External links * * Linda Fetters-Howard at Stuntwomen's Association of Motion Pictures es:Linda Fetters Fetters, Linda Fetters, Linda Fetters, Linda